LUKE CAGE ON DEEP SPACE NINE
by BLAKKSTONE
Summary: Through a freak accident, Luke Cage finds himself on Deep Space Nine. He tries to adjust to his new surroundings. This story is through a series of anecdotes, while he tries to find a way to go home. This features the Marvel Comics version of Luke Cage, not the Netflix version.
1. Chapter 1

**LUKE CAGE ON DEEP SPACE NINE**

 **Disclaimers/author's notes:**

 **This was written for fun and games. I do not own the copyrights. I do not intend to make money from this. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Nothing is spoiled for anyone here.**

 **I tried to keep everyone in character. Maybe character breaks. It happens. It's a fanfic.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Captain's Log, Stardate 50018.3. The conflict with the Dominion is escalating. There are more and more casualties. There is a lot to plan. A lot to deal with. However, apparently, there wasn't enough on everyone's plate. A singularity within the wormhole has caused an unexpected incident. After a bolt of energy struck Deep Space Nine, a man has materialized on the Promenade, unconscious. Odo and I will join Doctor Bashir in the infirmary to try to make sense of this._

''Run that by me again, doctor,'' Captain Sisko said.

''This man's skin has…abnormal density, Captain,'' doctor Bashir said, ''We had to modify our instruments to obtain proper readings.''

''Is he human?'' Odo asked.

''By all accounts, yes,'' Bashir said, ''His organs, his genetic markers…Everything indicates he is human, like you and I. He's just seems to be made of…sterner stuff than most. Everything about him seems reinforced. Muscles, tissue, bones. Getting a blood sample was quite a challenge. As far as we know, he has no injuries, no trauma of any kind.''

''Genetic experiments have been outlawed centuries ago, but he seems to be an Augment,''Sisko said.

''I honestly have no idea, sir,'' Bashir said.

''Those are not words we are accustomed to hear from you, doctor,'' Odo said.

Bashir exhaled, making a sound halfway between a sigh and a chuckle and went on:

''Until he gains consciousness, I have nothing more…''

As if on cue, they heard a grunt coming from the patient.

''Take it easy, '' Bashir told the man.

''Where…where the Hell am I,'' the man asked.

''You are aboard Deep Space Nine. I am Captain Benjamin Sisko, commander of this facilty. This is Doctor Julian Bashir, chief medical officer. And Constable Odo is in charge of security.''

The man froze.

''Wanna say that again?'' he said.

''Why don't we start with your name, Mister…''

''Luke Cage. I was…''

He looked around. His gaze spent an extra moment on Odo. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

''What year is this?'' Cage asked.

''Well,'' Sisko said, ''On Earth, it would be 2374.''

Cage's eyes snapped open before asking:

''2374. As in…24th century?''

''Yes,'' Bashir said.

''Okay…This make sense. Kinda. I'm from 21st century Earth.''

''You are a long way from home, Mister Cage,'' Sisko said.

''Seems that way,'' Cage said.

''What is the last thing you remember, Mister Cage,'' Odo asked.

''Back home, I'm a super-hero,'' Cage said.

''A what?'' Odo asked.

''Of course,'' Bashir said, ''Super-heroes. Human beings who had extraordinary abilities due to genetic mutation or scientific experiments.''

''Yes,'' Sisko said, ''At the Academy, we'd learned about such a group, also time displaced. The X-Men. They encountered Kirk and Picard on separate occasions.''

''Right,'' Cage said, ''I was with two other groups, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four.''

''The…Fantastic…Four,'' Odo said.

''Yeah,'' Cage said.

''Go on, Mister Cage,'' Sisko said.

''We were fighting Kang The Conqueror,'' Cage said.

Odo was about to say something but a silent glare from the Captain advised him to do otherwise. Cage went on:

''Kang's this guy who mastered time travel and interdimensional stuff…There was a big fight, I got hit with some weird-ass energy blast…and now, I'm here…In the future. Probably not in the same dimension either.''

Cage stood up.

''Easy, Mister Cage,'' Bashir said.

''Anything wrong with me, Doc?'' Cage said.

''Well, no, but…'' Bashir said.

''That's debatable,'' Odo said.

''Constable,'' Sisko said.

''Nah, it's all good, Cap, it's cool,'' Cage said, ''If I were him, I'd call bullshit on this too.''

''Mister Cage, it is in the Constable's nature to be skeptical. While time jumps and interdimensional travels are not a daily occurrence, we have experienced them quite a few times. I, for one, am willing to believe you.''

''Thanks, brother.''

''As I was saying, Mister Cage,'' Bashir said, ''No traces of injury or trauma. No virus. No exceptional neurological patterns. You seem perfectly fine.''

''I ain't gotta stay here, then,'' Cage said, ''Never liked hospitals. Even nice, futuristic ones. No offense, Doc.''

''None taken,'' Bashir said with a pleasant smile.

''Y'all have a time portal or somethin' up in here?'' Cage asked.

''I'm afraid not, Mister Cage,'' Sisko said.

Cage nodded.

''I'm probably gonna be stuck here a while,'' Cage said.

''For a man stranded in an unknown time line, you're taking things remarkably well,'' Sisko said.

''Like you said earlier, Cap. I deal with all sorts of crazy shit too. No use freaking out over stuff I can't change.''

''Until we sort this out, allow me to escort you to some quarters,'' Sisko said.

''Captain,'' Odo said, ''Are you sure it's wise…''

''It's quite all right, Constable,'' Sisko said, ''I'll take it from here.''

Odo nodded once and said nothing.

Sisko and Cage were walking in the hallways.

''You know, Cap,'' Cage said, ''Back home, growin' up, weren't that many brothers out in space. Out here you're a captain.''

''I think I know what you mean. In our time, discrimination between humans, based on ethnicity or gender, or any other factor, is non-existant. People have made some progress in how they treat the Earth and each other. Much of the damage done to our home planet has been repaired through science. We have gone past the pursuit of financial gain.''

''Damn. Sounds…I don't know. I guess you guys have an utopia here, now.''

''We have solved many problems back home. Out here, however, it's a different story.''

"You still gotta deal with war and all that, right?''

''We do.''

''Some things never change.''

''Indeed. There'll be time to discuss that later. Here are your quarters. Rest a while. I'll have someone show you around. If you're hungry, just ask your food replicator to prepare something.''

''Food replicator?''

''Yes. Just ask, and the food will appear, almost exactly as you want it.''

''For real? Anything?''

''It's not perfect, but, yes.''

''Okay, that…That's pretty cool. Can't wait to try it out. Thanks, Cap.''

Sisko nodded and smiled. And left.

Cage went into his quarters.

He sat on his bed.

He thought to himself: ''So this is what Steve feels like all the time. Out of his time. Obsolete. No idea about anything. Almost everything and everyone he knew, gone. I get it now, man. I do. All right. Until I get home, I gotta hang tight and keep my head on straight. Can't lose my shit. Gotta stay cool. One step at a time.''

He was famished. He went to the food replicator. Ordered a cheeseburger with fries. He was as precise as possible. And they appeared. Not bad. Ain't perfect, like Sisko said. But pretty good.

One step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Three weeks later, at Quarks**.

''Yo, Quark,'' Cage said, reaching the bar.

''Luke! One of my favorite humans!''

''Still fishin' for that big tip, my man?''

''Always! That does not make my compliment any less sincere.''

''You barely know me, Quark!''

''You tend bar long enough on a space station, you become a good judge of character. The usual?''

''You know it.''

Quark brought Cage his root beer.

''So, how are you adjusting?'' Quark asked.

''Y'know, DS9 ain't home, but it ain't bad, feel me? Keeping busy helps, though. A few combat simulations in the Holo-suites. Some heavy lifting, some history teaching, it's all good, man.''

''I know about the heavy lifting. Doctor Bashir is still going on about how you lifted that Runabout shuttle two days ago.''

''Still? I mean, back home, plenty of guys can do that, I kinda take it for granted. I mean, with all the stuff goin' here, I didn't think people would be that impressed. But Julian's cool, he's all right. O'Brien too. Jazzy's fun!''

Jadzia had become ''Jazzy''. Dax actually seemed to like the nickname.

''That symbiote-''

''Symbiont.''

''Yeah, that…It's almost as old as I am! Makes me feel less weird. And it don't hurt that she's easy on the eyes, too. So's Kira. But they spoken for, I'm spoken for, so, hands off. But not eyes off, right?''

''No contest from me. I really think that Odo should have you working security.''

''That Odo dude, he doesn't trust me. Always lookn' at me cross-eyed.''

''Don't take it personal. He's like that with everybody. You'll never win him over.''

''Maybe one day, I might-''

Cage was cut off when he heard his communicator.

''Sisko to Cage. You're wanted at Ops.''

''On my way, Cap,'' Cage said, '' Later, Quark.''

 **Moments later, on Ops**

From Sisko's expression, Cage knew it was serious. All of the senior officers were there.

''Mister Cage, I'll need you and the Defiant with Mister Worf, myself and Dax. Doctor Bashir, you're coming with us also. Major Kira, you have Ops.''

''Understood, sir.''

''I'll explain on the way. Let's go.''

Cage was quickly caught up on the conflicts in this universe.

The United Federation Of Planets was like a galactic UN. Explorers and peacekeepers.

The Dominion – led by shapeshifters, like Odo was – were using genetically engineered supersoldiers. The Jem'Hadar. Strong. Fast. Ruthless. Large humanoids with very tough, greyish and lizard like skin. With built in loyalty and addiction to a powerful drug called Ketracel White.

The Dominion wanted total domination of this sector of space. They were killing their way up to that goal.

Cage got the gist of the current crisis. The Jem' Hadar were attacking a small moon inhabited by a few thousand people people. A village. Their defenses were no match for the Dominion Soldiers. The Defiant was the closest. Cage, Worf, Dax and several ensigns were beamed down to help against ground troops, while The Defiant would handle the Jem' Hadar ships.

It was a horrible scene. Not unfamiliar to Cage. Burning buildings. Bodies. Screams.

There wasn't much time to waste. A group of five Jem'Hadar immediately noticed the landing party.

Cage ran towards them. As they were ready to fire, he jumped the last few feet separating them.

He kicked one in the chest. That one flew back as Cage grabbed two more by the neck and chokeslammed them on the ground.

Worf and Dax fired phasers on the last two. They went down.

''We gotta stop these bastards !'' Cage said.

''Agreed,'' Worf said.

''They are entering the village and slaughtering everyone,'' Dax said. She was in control, but the anger and outrage still seeped out.

Cage and the Federation members fanned out to try to end the massacre.

Cage was not holding back. This was like fighting Nazis. He was hitting them so hard that even Hulk would feel the punches. He wasn't a killer usually. But this was war. War against an enemy bent on dominating the galaxy and exterminating anyone who dared to stand in its way. And he was racking up a body count.

One Jem' Hadar had his skull crushed.

Another had his neck snapped.

Two of them had rib cages pushed through their organs.

Two more had their larynx crushed.

Cage took several shots from their energy weapons. He didn't always seek cover. The shots hurt. Not enough to stop him.

Cage watched Worf fight. Cage was just learning about Klingons and their warrior culture. Worf, in hand to hand combat, and with a blade weapon, was impressive. Efficient. Strong. Fast.

Dax was something as well. She did have centuries of combat experience to draw from. At one point, she had two phasers, one in each hand, and she was taking care of business.

Cage saw two trying to get to Worf from behind. He was behind them. He caught by their collars and cracked their heads together. He then tossed one of the corpses at a trio of upcoming adversaries, bowling them over.

Worf and Cage exchanged a curt nod and kept fighting.

Soon, more Federation reinforcements were beamed down…

The fight lasted only minutes, but when it was over, it had felt like hours.

Worf and Dax, uniforms torn, burned and soiled, joined up with Cage.

''You guys okay?'' He asked them.

''Though we have won, this victory tastes like ashes,'' Worf said.

''We saved more civilians than not and most of us get to go home. We take what we can get, Worf,'' Dax said.

Worf agreed with a muffled grunt.

Dax saw the burns on Cage's body.

''Julian will have to look at your wounds, Luke,'' Dax said.

''Nothin' that can't wait 'til we get back to DS9,'' Cage said, '' Besides, I heal fast, Jazzy. The wounded villagers gotta go first. ''

Dax gave a tired, but lovely smile, and nodded.

''You have fought well, Cage,'' Worf said.

''Thanks, man. Appreciate it,'' Cage said.

The space battle had gone well enough. Other ships had come in as reinforcements. The Defiant had taken some hits, but nothing major.

''Glad you made it back, everyone,'' Sisko said to his people.

''Likewise, Cap,'' Cage said.

 **Back at Deep Space Nine**

Cage was in Sisko's office.

''Wanted to see me, Cap?'' Cage asked.

''I wanted to see how you were doing.''

''Took some hits. The Doc did good work. The rest will heal by itself.''

''Of course. But how are _you_ doing?''

Cage took a deep breath.

''It…It was pretty bad down there. I've been in some bad fights before. Countless times. But this…The Jem' Hadar. You briefed me on them, but…damn…''

''I know.''

''But, y'know…it's like Jazzy said, we take the wins we can get and try to move on.''

''That does sound like the Old Man.''

''Freaks me out when you call her that, man.''

Sisko allowed himself a smile.

''She likes you, Mister Cage. Most of my officers like you.''

''Except Odo?''

''That…will take some time.''

Both mean chuckled.

''Are you homesick?'' Sisko asked.

''Sure. I mean, everybody's been great with me here, but…''

''It's not home.''

''Right. I have people at home. Friends. A wife…A daughter…A purpose. I…I miss all that. I think about my wife and kid all the time, y'know? Some nights, it gets bad. It's almost like I can hear them callin' me in my dreams. It really gets to me those times.''

There was a quiet moment.

''Chief O'Brien and Jadzia and a few others have been working on solutions to try to get you back to your time line, but…''

''Recreating a freak accident isn't that easy, I get it. I appreciate the effort. For real.''

Sisko nodded. There was a short silence. Then he said:

''Listen Mister Cage, how about dinner next week? My son can't stop asking about you!''

''You gonna cook some of that Louisiana Creole food?''

''You know it.''

''I'm down for that, Cap. Thanks.''

''All right, get rested. That's an order.''

''Aye, sir.''

Minutes later, Freight ship Captain Kasidy Yates arrived.

''What a lovely surprise,'' Sisko said, greeting her with a smile and a kiss.

''I actually managed to get here a few days early. Thought I'd drop by.''

''I'm very glad you did.''

''I saw another handsome bald-headed, broad-shouldered gentleman step out of here. A bit bigger, though.''

''That's Luke Cage.''

''I haven't seen him around before.''

''I invited him to dinner next week. You could get acquainted. He's…interesting.''

''Good idea. I am intrigued. But before that…You and I will get re-acquainted…Tonight?''

''I certainly hope so.''

 **A month later**

Luke Cage, Kira Narys and Jadzia Dax and a few ensigns were on an uninhabited planet. It had animal life signs but so proof of any civilization. It had M Class conditions. The air was breathable for many humanoids. There was lush vegetation. Clear streams of water.

''Damn,'' Cage said.

''What is it, Luke,'' Narys asked.

''This place…It's nice,'' Cage said, ''I mean, I've always been a city kid, but this is nice. Peaceful.''

''Fresh air feels good, every now and then,'' Dax said.

''I hear that, Jazz,'' Cage said.

Cage had a tricorder. He was getting familiar with Starfleet tech. It was very intuitive and user friendly.

''Some of the people who lost their planet to the Dominion could relocate here, no problem,'' Cage said, reading his tricorder. ''Where I'm from, the air hasn't been this clean in centuries. This is incredible. And these types of birds. I ain't never seen anything like this!''

Kira and Dax were exchanging amused glances. Cage caught them.

''Hey, I'm still new to this space and time traveling stuff, leave me with my childlike sense of wonder. I'm on another planet a long-ass way from Harlem. This doesn't happen to me often,'' Cage said.

Kira was still smiling. Cage found that her entire face lit up when she smiled. It was a pleasant sight. He had a chance to speak to her. She survived genocide on Bajor. She started her life as a freedom fighter in her early teens. Even younger than Cage was when he started getting into trouble on the streets. She didn't have much a childhood. She grew up fast. She was the baddest warrior on DS9, except maybe for Worf. He'd seen her punch, stab and shoot opponents with ease. He'd seen her take hits like a heavyweight boxer. He'd seen her scowl and frown. And yell. He was getting to know her and Cage realized she had a temper. Narys' smile, though, was one of the universe's great wonders. Her expression changed somewhat as she spoke up: ''Ok, people. We should split up. Take samples, readings, you know the drill. Open channels at all times.''

Kira gave each team assignments. She remained with Dax and Cage.

Cage wondered at the birds and insects that were unlike anything he'd ever seen. There was nothing larger than a squirrel.

He felt something in the ground.

''Yo, you felt that?'' He asked.

''What is it, Luke?'' Narys asked.

''Tremors. It was subtle, but I felt somethin','' Cage said.

Dax looked at her instruments. ''I don't detect any seismic activity.''

''Not like an earthquake,'' Cage said, ''It was like something else, like-''

Cage didn't finish his sentence because he was struck. Hard. The impact resounded like thunder. He flew several yards back, into a tree. Cage went through the trunk, breaking the tree in two. It fell noisily to the ground.

''Luke!'' Dax said.

''Are you all right, Luke!'' Narys asked.

''I'm fine,'' Cage said, getting back, dusting himself off. ''There's something big and stealthy out there! Watch for it!''

''Our sensors can't detect it,'' Dax said.

''Let's try a low tech approach,'' Cage said, picking up the fallen tree trunk with ease. It was as wide and heavy as an oak. Which was relatively light for Cage.

Dax and Kira had phasers in their hands.

Cage began swinging the tree trunk. Once. Twice. Three times. The fourth time, something seemed to catch it.

''Gotcha!'' Cage said.

Kira and Dax fired. Their beams hit something. They seemed to stop in thin air. Then, the trunk Cage was holding exploded into splinters. His enemy had pulverized it. Probably with brute strength.

Cage then hit where the beams had stopped. He connected. The Invisible adversary was knocked back.

More ensigns showed up, phasers in hand. Four of them. Seconds later, there was a shimmer in the air. Like a mirage during a hoot summer day. And soon, the Invisible Adversary was…visible.

It was about eight feet tall. It looked like a cross between a gorilla and a rhino. It was wide. It had lizard-like skin.

''Holy shit!'' Cage said.

''What the Hell,'' Kira said.

''Increase phaser settings!'' Dax said.

Six phaser beams hit the creature. The attack seemed to have more of an effect. Not enough to knock the best down. It bellowed.

Using the strength in his legs, Cage charged the enemy. He was using a football – US football – style tackle. He hit the creature behind its right knee. It flipped in the air, doing half a somersault and landed on its stomach. It was already getting up on one knee when Cage wasted no time and sent a thunderous right hook at its head. The blow knocked the assailant down. It was not unconscious. Cage was moving in again when it raised its hands and said : ''Stop!''

'' _We'll_ stop if _you_ do,'' Kira said.

''Yes, yes, I surrender,'' the creature said, ''Let me get back on my feet.''

''Nice and slow,'' Cage said.

It was groggy. Cage had given it a solid punch. Anyone weaker than Ben Grimm would have been knocked out. It was as tough as it was ugly.

''Why did you attack us?'' Dax asked.

''I can explain,'' it said.

''You better,'' Cage said, ''Not a big fan of being sucker punched.''

''All will be revealed,'' the creature said. ''Stand down, everyone.''

''We're not. Lowering. Our weapons,'' Kira said.

''I was not talking to you,'' the creature said.

Soon, a dozen creatures identical to the one that attacked appeared. Surrounding the away team.

''Now,'' the creature said, shutting its eyes.

And, in seconds, the creatures transformed in front of the team. When it was done, they were much smaller, between four and five feet tall, much more frail looking, in different shades of blue, wearing what looked like burgundy leather.

''You know these guys?'' Cage asked Dax and Kira.

''Yes, but I had never encountered any,'' Kira said in a hard voice, ''We are _still_ waiting for an explanation.''

''We are Luhkians,'' the assailant said, ''I am Nabbor. Our world was annihilated by the Dominion months ago. We were millions. We are a but a few hundred now. We were…a peaceful people. Not ready for the threat that came.''

''Not ready?'' Dax said, ''.I heard of your people in a past life. These…abilities were not known! You kept them a secret. Anyone of you could have defeated a squad of Jem'Hadar! How could you not be ready?''

''We were scientists and artists,'' Nabbor said, ''After our homeworld was destroyed, we found refuge here. Our technology shielded us from detection, but it was not enough. We decided to…modify ourselves.''

''You made yourselves into Hulks,'' Cage said.

''Pardon me?'' Nabbor said.

''Never mind,'' Cage said.

''You altered your genetic structure to become these…creatures,''Dax said.

''Yes,'' Nabbor said, ''We noticed that this one,'' he was pointing Cage, ''Was stronger than any humanoids we had ever encountered. Even Jem'Hadar. His density was…unusual. We needed to test ourselves against powerful opponents.'' Looking at Cage:'' I didn't mean to cause you harm.''

''You didn't,'' Cage said, ''But I still didn't enjoy being clocked like that.''

''I apologize,'' Nabbor said.

Cage nodded. Nabbor looked at him for a few second. ''I hope you make it back to your homeworld.''

Cage was starting to react, then he realized: ''Psychic?''

''Yes,'' Nabbor said, ''Some of us are empaths and telepaths.''

''You know that this type of experiment you have conducted on yourselves has been outlawed by Starfleet,'' Kira said.

''We are desperate,'' Nabbor said, ''We are merely trying to defend ourselves, to survive.''

''This is Federation space,'' Kira said, ''We will have to report this.''

Nabbor nodded, ''I understand.''

Cage, Kira and Dax stepped away from Nabbor and the others.

''They put themselves through a lot,'' Cage said, ''I know somethin' about that.''

''What are you saying?'' Dax said.

''I ain't Starfleet,'' Cage said, ''I'm just a tourist in this universe. But what I see here are people just looking after themselves, trying to come back from genocide.''

Kira took a sharp breath. ''I know something about that,'' she said.

''We have to tell the Captain about this,'' Dax said.

''Maybe we can take Nabbor back to the Runabout,'' Cage said, ''Have Cap and Nabbor talk it out, see what comes from that.''

''Good thinking, for a tourist,'' Dax said.

''I'm not just pretty, Jazz, I got a brain, too,'' Cage said.

Kira and Dax laughed.

 **Hours later**

 **Captain Sisko's office on Deep Space Nine**

Sisko was holding his baseball while talking to Kira, Dax and Cage.

''I think we found a decent resolution to our dilemma,''Sisko said, ''After that conversation with Nabbor, I think that having a small Starfleet outpost with a group of rotating scientists and security personnel with the Luhkians was the best option, in this circumstance.''

''Wasn't sure you'd go for that, Cap,'' Cage said, ''After what you told me about the Eugenics war and the Augments and all that.''

''This war against the Dominion is, sometimes, forcing all of us to be more…flexible with some of the rules. These are dark and desperate times,'' Sisko said. ''We have an eye on Nabbor and his people. That will reassure Starfleet Command. And we help the Lukhians to thrive and grow. Maybe even rebuild their world.''

''One thing's for sure,'' Dax said with a smile, ''Julian will want to see the data on the Luhkians.''

''Be discreet,'' Sisko said, ''I was…vague with Starfleet Command when reporting this.''

''I think we did the right thing, sir,'' Kira said, ''For the Luhkians.''

''I hope so, Major,'' The Captain said, ''You know, the Founders started this war partly because of how they were treated by us, the…Solids, in the past. Maybe I didn't want to repeat some of the same mistakes.''

Sisko tossed his ball in the air and caught it.

''That'll be all, people, thank you,'' Sisko said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **Two days later**

 **The Promenade, Deep Space Nine**

Odo and Cage were walking on the promenade.

''I appreciate this, Odo, for real,'' Cage said.

''Think nothing of it, Mister Cage,'' Odo said.

Cage was wearing a typical Bajoran security uniform. They patrolled for several hours. In silence.

''You're quiet, for a human,'' Odo finally remarked.

''I don't mind talkin'. I don't mind quiet. Depends on what's needed,'' Cage said.

''You probably think I don't like you, do you?'' Odo said.

''Well, honestly, yeah, I thought that. But, it's cool, though,'' Cage said.

''I am responsible for the security of hundreds of people on this station. I keep people safe. Liking them is…a luxury. A secondary concern, at best.''

Cage listened. Odo went on.

''A strange man comes on board with an outlandish story about Fantastic Avengers from another dimension…''

''You had to make sure I wasn't some delusional nutcase that could hurt the people you wanna protect. I can dig it. It's all good, man,'' Cage said.

''Then, I was told about how you handled the Jem'Hadar on that small moon. And everyone speaks highly of you. People I know and trust commend your behavior. Your courage and your willingness to help others...''

''And some pressure by Captain Sisko?''

''Maybe some, but that wasn't the decisive factor. The Captain is not one to abuse his power, though he certainly…encouraged me to add you to my detail.''

''What tipped you over?''

''You are stronger than anyone here. More durable. And yet, nothing in your demeanor reveals that. That takes restraint and discipline. That takes character. You use your attributes to help others. You are stranded here. This is not your time, your world, and still…You fight for these people. You owe them nothing and your risked your life for them.''

''I gotta be who I am, man. Back home, there are plenty of people who do that everyday. Helping others. It's just…who I am.''

''I do not often change my mind, Mister Cage. But you being…who you are has changed my mind.''

''That almost sounded like a compliment, Odo! Watch out, man!''

''Do not push your luck.''

Odo almost smiled. Cage chuckled.

They walked some more.

''I meant to ask you…''Cage said.

''How does it feel to be part of a race that wants total domination of this quadrant?''

''Yeah.''

''I thought I was the only one of my people. My whole life. Then I find others like me…But…''

''They're nothin' like you. And now, you're back to feeling alone, with the added bonus of others lookin' at you like you're some kinda monster. Because others who happen to _look like you_ did somethin' evil.''

''Exactly. This type of…''

''Bigotry.''

''Bigotry. It is what motivated the other Changelings to want to create a world without such…bigotry in the first place. That's the driving force behind the Dominion War.''

''Yeah. Ain't nothin' new or original there.''

''Hmph.''

Suddenly, there was an outburst at Quark's.

''Uh-oh,'' Cage said.

When Odo and Cage made it, there was a brawl between two Klingons. Big men, even for Klingons.

''I got this,'' Cage said.

Cage went right in the middle of the two pugilists. Odo went over to Quark.

''What is going on this time?'' Odo asked.

''One of them accused the other of cheating at Dabo. The usual.''

Odo glared at Quark. Quark responded.

''All right, I admit it. I'm the one cheating them both.''

Odo did not stop glaring.

''And I did it so there would be a bet about who would start and end the brawl. The profits from the wager were definitely going to cover the damages!''

Cage grabbed both Klingons by the belt and lifted them of the ground. They stopped yelling and thrashing.

He said something in Klingon.

Quark's customers went quiet.

Then, the two Klingons roared in laughter. Cage set them down. Other officers came to take them away to holding cells.

Cage went to the bar.

"Yo, Quark. You all right?'' Cage said.

''I lost a good bet, but other than that, that was impressive, how you stopped those Klingons. I'm sure you could have knocked them unconscious!''

''I coulda, but…nah,'' Cage said.

''What did you tell them?'' Odo said.

''I think I said something like 'there's in bird shit in my soup','' Cage said.

''Why would you say that?'' Quark said.

Odo answered: ''He knew that the Klingons would respect his strength. He then added some bad Klingon to make sure that they would be amused and laugh it off…And forget the brawl.''

''Manipulative, almost enough to make a Farengi proud!'' Quark said, pouring Cage a glass of root beer.

Cage smiled and had a sip.

''What's even more impressive than stepping between two drunk Klingons is getting Odo to almost smile!''

Odo said: ''Hmph.'' And walked off. Cage and Quark fist-bumped.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Captain Sisko's quarters**

''Oh, damn! This gumbo is hot!'' Cage said.

''The man can take phaser fire, but spicy foods are a problem!'' Jadzia said.

Cage took a piece of bread. Jake Sisko, Kasidy Yates and Jadzia Dax were laughing.

''To Mister Cage's defense,'' Yates said, ''It is pretty spicy.''

''Is that true?'' Jake said

''That the food is spicy?'' Cage said.

''No, that you took phaser fire?''

''Jake…'' Sisko said.

''Nah, it's cool, Cap,'' Cage said, ''I have hard skin, I'm stronger than most people, I can heal fast...This Gumbo still burns, though, damn!''

There was laughter. Some light conversation. Cage told more stories about his world. His battles. The dinner went on.

''You know, my Dad,'' Jake said, ''and some of the others, they went back to your era a couple of times. I read up on it when I was younger. Poverty, racism, pollution…How…How did you deal with that?''

''I…Wow, Jake…'' Cage said.

''Mister Cage, you don't have to answer if…'' Sisko started.

''It's okay, Cap, it's a good question,'' Cage said, ''You…You just go through it one day at a time. You try not to add to it. Sometimes, though, you get so angry at all the injustice and evil…But you can't let it eat you up inside. You gotta try to use it to…I read somethin' once: 'Be the change you want to see in the world.' I guess that's what I tried to do back home. I was wrongfully imprisoned, I was mistreated and I was experimented on. It gave me these powers. I had times when I was angry and bitter. Those feeling still creep up on me sometimes, but I try to get past it. I try to do some good. I try to do the same here. Ya feel me?''

''I get it.''

''That's how I do it, Jake,'' Cage said, ''I try to be a good man. It's the best I can do. That make sense?''

''Yeah, it does actually,'' Jake said, smiling, looking at his Dad with warmth and pride.

The evening went on. There was an exchange of anecdotes, tales of superheroes, supervillains, space battles, first loves and everything else. Soon, Cage and Dax left and Jake went to bed.

''It's nice what you're doing for that man, Benjamin,'' Kasidy said.

''The man is trapped in a world not his own. I…I just wanna help him adjust,'' Sisko said.

''You don't do that for of those end up lost on this station, do you?''

''I guess not. He gets tossed here. He doesn't get bitter. He doesn't show despair. He…He just wants to help.''

''Reminds me of someone I know.''

''Really?''

''You are a very good man, Benjamin Sisko. You are brave, and brilliant and generous and very handsome.''

''I'm not perfect, Kasidy.''

''You don't have to be a flawless man, Benjamin. Just a good one.''

''You're too good for me, Kasidy.''

''Now, that, I can agree with.''

And they kissed.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Sisko's Creole Kitchen**

 **French Quarter, New Orleans**

Captain Sisko, Jake Sisko and Luke Cage entered the restaurant.

''Wow,'' Cage said, ''It's like this place is a time capsule.''

''You would know better than anyone, Luke,'' Sisko said.

''For real, Cap, if I'd landed here, I wouldn't have realized that I jumped across time! This place is great! The sounds, the smells…''

A new voice said: ''Glad you like it!''

An older man approached Cage and the Siskos, with a broad smile and open arms.

''Welcome to Sisko's!'' He said.

''Luke Cage, this is the owner and, incidentally, my father, Joseph Sisko.''

Cage and the eldest Sisko shook hands. ''It's an honor, sir,'' Cage said.

''The honor's mine!'' Joseph said and went on to hug his son and grandson.

''Dad,'' Ben Sisko said, ''I'm afraid Luke has developed an addiction to Creole cuisine. I decided to take him to the source.''

''Wise decision, Son! Come right in, gentlemen!''

Soon, Cage was full. So were Captain Sisko and his son.

''Sweet Sister,'' Cage said, ''I can't remember the last time I stuffed myself like this. I musta beat some shrimp eating record. And rice with beans. And chicken. And gumbo. No offense, Cap, but your pops is the master.''

''None taken, Luke!'' Sisko said with a laugh.

''Thank you, Luke!'' Joseph Sisko said, ''I like this one, Ben, he has good taste!"

There was some light laughter.

''Are you all right, Luke?'' Jake asked, ''I mean, you looked sad while you were eating.''

''I was fightin' back tears, Jake,'' Cage said, ''But I wasn't sad, not exactly. The meal, the music, the atmosphere…This…This is the closest I've been to home since I got in this timeline. And, it's silly, but, just bein' at a family dinner and listenin' to live jazz music…I just…It was…''

''I understand, Luke, I get it,'' Jake said.

''There is nothing like a home cooked meal, Luke,'' Joseph Sisko said, ''Holograms and replicated food can only do so much. Just like music, food can take you back to different times in your life. It make you smile or make you cry. You can remember loved ones, good times, bad times. It reminds you of who you are and where you're from. It's not just good for your stomach, it's good for your soul. Like a good jambalaya, a meal can be made of a complex mix of ingredients, like emotions, life stories and memories. But it can also help keep us grounded. It can make us enjoy the here and now. It brings together friends and family like few other things can.''

''True that,'' Cage said, nodding.

Time flew by.

Cage was impressed with Benjamin's Sisko's skills at the piano.

Cage and the Siskos were closing the restaurant. Cage insisted he washed all of the dishes. Later:

''You sure you boys can't stay a while longer?'' Joseph Sisko said.

''We'd love to, Dad, but…'' Ben Sisko said.

''I know, I know…Just don't wear yourself out at work, Ben,'' Joseph said.

Ben and Jake Sisko hugged Joseph.

''You too, Luke,'' Jospeh said opening his arms.

''I…'' Cage said, hesitant.

''Until you make it home, the Siskos will be your family,'' Joseph said, ''And families hug. Come on, now.''

A teary eyed Cage gently hugged the eldest Sisko. Benjamin and Jake smiled warmly as they watched on, quietly.

''Thanks, Joe, I appreciate that a lot,'' Cage said.

''I know you're strong and almost indestructible, but be safe out there, son,''

''I will.''

''Take care of yourselves, boys,'' Joseph said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Two months later**

 **The infirmary**

''There, mister Cage,'' said Bashir, ''A clean bill of health.''

''Thanks, Doc.''

''Are you all right, Luke?''

''I'm a bit sore. One of those explosions knocked me around during the fight…''

''That isn't what I meant.''

''Huh?''

''You seem a bit…preoccupied.''

''Oh. Uh…I'm okay…Just tired, Doc, thanks. I mean, this was a rough one. Didn't think we'd get all those colonists away from the Jem'Hadar.''

''You did quite well, from what I hear. It was a very difficult mission.''

''It was pretty bad.''

''So…what is it? We don't have a counselor, but you may feel free to talk to me.''

''It's cool, Jules, thanks.''

''You know…O'Brien and I we have these adventures programmed in the Holo-Suites. Intrepid spies or detectives from 20th century literature. Miles always says I could never be a hero of that time.''

''Why's that?''

''Those heroes were the strong, silent types. Never talking more than needed, keeping what they think, what they feel to themselves. It makes for great stoic protagonists in fiction, but in real life…''

''I get it. I'm just…homesick, y'know? That's all. Some days, it's more difficult than others. But I'm good, Doc. Later, all right?''

''All right, then. Take care, Luke.''

Cage walked away. On the way, he met Jadzia Dax.

''Everything all right, Luke? You took the brunt of that blast during the battle.''

''Far from the worst hit I ever took, Jazzy. Thanks for the concern.''

''Anything else on your mind?''

''Does everyone open up about their feelings all the time in the future?''

''Not everyone, not all the time. I mean, Worf certainly doesn't. But even _he_ talks, from time to time.''

''It's like I told Jules. I miss my friends and family, that's all.''

''I understand what you're going through.''

''Sure you do. You got three centuries worth of experiences to draw from. Still sucks, though. I know you and Miles are tryin' to find a way to get me home, I appreciate that…I really do.''

''There are no guarantees we'll succeed.''

''I know, Jazzy. Don't worry about it.''

They walked quietly for a few steps.

''You know, right now, I can't help with your problem. But, I can help take your mind of it for a while.''

''Really?''

''Kira and I have a Holo-Suite spa program. Even you must have some kinks to work out after all those fights.''

''I gotta admit I do.''

''I could adjust the safety protocols to make sure that the program fits your needs. Just a few hours of pure relaxation can do wonders.''

Cage smiled. ''Actually, that sounds pretty dope, Jazzy. All right, I'm down.''

Dax said, with a mischievous smile: ''Any preferences for your massage therapist? Whatever happens on Deep Space Nine stays on Deep Space Nine.''

Cage chuckled.: ''Any other time, I'd have a long-ass list…But I really miss my wife. If I was gone all this time, my family must be worried sick. I'd feel bad if…You know?''

Dax put her hand on his shoulder and nodded.

 **Hours later:**

''Aw, man. That was awesome,'' Cage said.

''Told you,'' Dax said.

''Thanks, Jazzy, I really needed that,'' Cage said, ''Been a while since my muscles felt so relaxed.''

''Has it even happened?'' Dax said ''Even where you're from, can't be that many women strong enough…''

''Not that many…'' Cage said, ''But, before Jessica, I dated this one girl called Jennifer…''

''Jennifer? By all means, tell me more…''

''Well, she's big and she's green.''

''So far, that's nothing unusual…''

And they went on as they headed to Quark's.

 **Two weeks later**

 **The Promenade**

A gas mask wearing, gloved Sisko struck a man in the face with his Phaser rifle, knocking him down. He hit another one under the chin with his weapon.

Worf, also wearing gloves and a mask, swept another one's feet from under him and kicked one more adversary in the chest.

Cage, wearing gloves and a mask as well, grabbed two more by the collar and tossed them overhead, as gently as he could, into a trio of men coming at them, ten feet away.

It was pandemonium. Most of the Deep Space Nine occupants had been confined to quarters, leaving only security personnel to deal with the crisis.

Dozens of grey skinned men and women were running amok, attacking anyone and anything in their path.

''Dax, Chief, Constable, Doctor! What's the status on the gas bombs?'' Sisko shouted in the communicators.

''Almost done, sir, just a few more moments!'' O'Brien said.

''We ain't that many more moments, Miles!'' Cage said.

Many of the ash colored individuals jumped down from the mezzanine.

''Maybe today _is_ a good day to die,'' Worf said.

''You have _got_ to find a better one-liner, Worf!'' Cage said.

There were dozens of grey skinned humanoid creatures running, hissing, screaming everywhere.

''Man, this some Romero-Twenty Eight Days Later type shit! This is fucked up!'' Cage said.

They heard Kira on communicator: ''The infected are everywhere! And the stun settings on the phasers aren't keeping them down for very long!''

''Now would be a good time, Chief!'' Sisko said shooting two more down.

Cage picked up a damaged circular table top from Quark's lying there in the middle of way. It was roughly four feet in diameter. He tossed it like a Frisbee into a group of four of the infected. All of them went down.

Worf stunned two more of the enemy.

''Activating gas-bombs _now_!'' O'Brien sad.

Soon, white clouds of gas came out of every ventilation conduit. The grey skinned attackers slowed down. And after several long seconds, they lost consciousness. And stayed down.

''Give it a few more minutes, sir,'' Bashir said on communicator.

Soon, the infected were quarantined by security and medical personnel. Sisko, Cage and Bashir were at the infirmary.

''The anti-viral agent from the gas bombs is already taking effect. It should be out of their systems within a few days at most.''

Cage extended his fist to Bashir: ''My man.''

Bashir hit Cage's fist with his own.

''Yes. Well done, Doctor. That…was a close call,'' Sisko said.

''This kinda thing happens often?'' Cage asked.

''People infected by some sentient, malevolent and highly contagious parasite that transforms them into violent psychotics?'' Bashir asked.

''Yeah.'' Cage said.

''More often that you might think,'' Bashir said.

''Space Alien Zombies from Hell,'' Cage said, ''Wild-ass shit. This world is at least as crazy as mine.''

''Are you all right, Mister Cage?'' Sisko asked.

''Yeah, this Walking Dead stuff kinda freaks me out, but I'm cool. I need a drink, though.''

''I think we all do,'' Sisko said.

 **Ten days later**

 **Holo suites**

Cage was shirtless, sweating, standing under a huge metal press.

Julian Bashir was in front of him, reading instruments. So was Miles O'Brien.

''You know, Luke,'' Bashir said, ''we've been doing these strength tests almost every day since your arrival.''

''Yeah,'' Cage said.

''Considering your history, I didn't think you'd agree to this. Time's up. Computer, end program!''

The environment vanished. Bashir handed Cage a towel.

''There is a difference between you and the people that experimented on me, Jules.''

''What is it?''

''You asked.''

''That is true. Since your arrival your strength has increased by almost thirty percent. You successfully lifted 70 tons. It seems by adding a few hundred kilograms every day, a little more each time, we've added on to your powers.''

''That's amazing,'' O'Brien said.

''I'm not even the strongest where I'm from, far from it,'' Cage said.

''Yes, I've read about that metal giant that punched Data,'' O'Brien said.

''Colossus. From the X-Men. Pretty good guy, for real. Data is the android, right? Served on the Enterprise?'' Cage asked.

''Yes, quite durable, but that…Colossus did some minor damage with one punch!'' O'Brien said. ''You're already so strong, why put yourself through this?''

''Even with superstrength, working out is important. There is always someone stronger, gotta be ready for that. And to be honest, I need it more than usual.''

''Yes, the benefits of physical activity in regards to stress relief are well documented.''

''I know that. But it's not just stress relief.''

''What is it?''

''I'm married, Jules.''

''Yes?'' Bashir said

''There are a lot of beautiful women here from all sorts of races and species. A lot of them flirt. And are pretty…direct in their propositions. I miss my wife and, you know…''Cage said.

''You're struggling to be faithful,'' O'Brien said.

''Ah, yes. You are sexually frustrated. And you've been here a while now,'' Bashir said.

''Now, you're getting' it, guys,'' Cage said.

''The Klingon combat simulations, the strength tests, they offer a release,'' Bashir said.

''That's right,'' Cage said.

''Ah, yes. Trust me, I understand. Completely,'' Bashir said.

''I understand as well,'' O'Brien said.

''You, Miles?'' Bashir said.

''Julian,'' Miles said, ''Keiko and get along great, most of the time. Sometimes, however, we disagree and, well…''

''You get chilly winds from a cold front,'' Cage said.

''Yes,'' O'Brien said, ''One time, she gave me the cold shoulder for a month.''

''Ah, yes, I remember you telling me that. It happened more than once, didn't it?'' Bashir asked.

''Right. Sometimes, I'm upset and I do the cold shoulder thing,'' O'Brien said.

''People still do the passive-aggressive shit in the 24th century?'' Cage said.

''We may have achieved light speeds, Luke, but human relationships, they are still the same,'' Bashir said.

''A mystery,'' O'Brien said.

''So I guess you guys still have make up sex?'' Cage asked.

''You mean sex as reconciliation,'' Bashir asked.

''Oh, yeah,'' O'Brien said, ''Heh heh. It almost makes the argument worthwhile.''

O'Brien trailed off. And smiled. Reminiscing. And then: ''Well, excuse me, gentlemen. I think I'm going to spend some quality time with my wife.''

And O'Brien left. Bashir and Cage looked at each other for less than two seconds.

''75 tons, then?'' Bashir asked.

''Oh, yeah,'' Cage asked.

''I'll activate a work out program for myself. Boxing, perhaps.''

''Good choice.''

 **A month later**

 **At Ops**

''Captain, we are detecting an energy field,'' O'Brien said.

''Where?'' Sisko asked.

''It's…It's here, sir,'' O'Brien said.

''Here?'' Sisko asked.

''On the station,'' O'Brien said.

''What is the source?'' Sisko said.

''Unknown,'' O'Brien said, ''I…I can't identify the type of energy it is either…''

Then a flash appeared on the Promenade. Right in front of Luke Cage.

''What the Hell!'' Cage said.

Then, a shape appeared in the light. A human shape.

''Uh…Can anyone else see this?'' Cage said.

''We can see it, Mister Cage, but we don't know…''Sisko started.

The Captain was interrupted by a voice. The light was speaking,

''Luke…Luke….'' It said.

The shape became clearer to see.

It was a man. And Cage recognized him at once.

''Doctor…Strange?'' He said.

''Yes…We've found you, at last.''

''Am I hallucinating?'' Cage said. ''Sweet Christmas, have I lost my damn mind, finally?''

Sisko was now behind Cage: ''No, you haven't. I'm not sure what's going on, but, your ride home seems to be here.''

''Home…'' Cage said.

''Take my hand, Luke…''Strange said.

Cage could see Strange more clearly. He seemed to be wearing the Cerebro machine Professor X used back home.

Cage looked around. He saw them all. The officers. Dax. Kira. O'Brien. Worf. Bashir. He saw Odo and Quark. And Sisko.

''Hurry, Luke…''Strange said.

Cage hesitated. ''This is messed up. Seems all I wanted to do was to go home…Can't help but feel that I'm deserting y'all…''

''Go home, Mister Cage,'' Sisko said, ''It's been an honor.''

''Honor was mine,'' Cage said, ''Hey. You guys stay cool, all right? I'm a miss you, for real. The future's in good hands.''

''We'll miss you too, Luke,'' Sisko said.

Cage nodded. And said: ''Peace.''

And he took Strange's hand and vanished. In a flash of light.

There was silence for several seconds. Sisko took a deep breath.

''Back to stations, everyone,'' he said.

 **BAXTER BUILDING**

 **MANHATTAN, NIGHT TIME**

 **2018**

Luke Cage was greeted by Reed Richards, Doctor Strange. They both looked exhausted.

''Welcome home, Luke,'' Reed said.

''How…What did you…'' Cage asked.

''Admittedly,'' Reed said, ''It took some doing. I created this modified version of Cerebro designed to navigate through interdimensional harmonics and frequencies, and it had to be calibrated…''

Strange cleared his throat. Reed said: ''Sorry. I ramble when I'm exhausted and relieved.''

''The details don't matter for now,'' Strange said, taking off what looked like the Cerebro helmet, ''Two ladies have been waiting for you for some time.''

Jessica Jones and Dani, their infant daughter, were there. His eyes welled up and he held them.

Through her own tears, Jessica looked at her husband and said.

''It's been the longest week of my life.''

Cage froze for a second. And said: ''Week?''

''Seven long days, babe,'' Jones said.

''I…'' Cage said, ''I was over there almost half a year.''

There was stunned silence.

''Ah…''Reed intervened, ''The intricacies of interdimensional travel along with the non-linear, relative and sometimes chaotic nature of time could explain that…''

''Another time, Reed,'' Strange said.

''Of course,'' Reed said.

''Half a year?'' Jessica said.

''I…I thought I was gone forever,'' Cage said , ''That you…and Dani…''

Cage held his family again for a long time. And then:

''What the Hell are you wearing?'' Jessica asked Luke.

''This is my Bajoran security uniform,'' Cage answered.

''Your what?''

''Long story, baby. Longer than I thought, according to Reed…''

''We have time. You're here now, that's all that matters.''

Cage looked back at Strange and Reed. He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

''I can't find the words,'' he said. ''I dunno what to say.''

''Say nothing, old friend,'' Strange said. ''Go be with your family.''

Cage nodded. He went over and hugged Reed and Strange.

''We're just glad you're home, Luke,'' Reed said with a warm smile.

Minutes later, after Cage promised Reed he'd come back to tell the tale of what he saw, they were in the street. Cage took a deep breath. Listened to the sounds of the city. He then looked at the sky. At the stars.

''Daddy, what are you lookin' at?'' Dani asked.

''At the stars, baby. Daddy's thinkin' about family, friends, old and new.''

''You've gotten weird, babe,'' Jessica said.

''Just came back from the final frontier. I saw things, Jess…''

Luke Cage looked at his family. And said:

''Let's go home.''

 **THE END**


End file.
